Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $375,75,15,$
Explanation: In a geometric sequence there's a constant ratio between subsequent terms. Let's find that ratio, and use it to find which term should come after the last one that is given, which is $15$. Each term is ${\dfrac15}$ times the term before it. ${\times \dfrac15\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \dfrac15\,\curvearrowright}$ $375,$ $75,$ $15$ So the next term is $15\cdot{\dfrac15}=3$. The missing term is $3$.